


Lucky Cat Café

by hoshi (ladylune)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Slash, actual cat cafe au, actual cat lover hiro hamada, all the happy au's, also mochi is a matchmaker yeahh, flustered hiro is my favoriteee, formerly posted on tumblr, older!Hiro, sorry to disappoint haha, with like real cats and stuff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hiro stood outside of the café with a mixture anxiety and hesitance set into his bones. Lucky Cat Café, the sign boasted, red bubble letters standing proud with a fat cat curled around the L. From the outside, the place looked cozy with many people sitting at tables enjoying what looked to be a myriad of pastries and beverages. It looked welcoming and from the ratings the place got online, its current popularity wasn't only a lunch hour deal.</p>
<p>For someone who avoided crowded places like the plague, the café should've been put on Hiro's 'places to avoid' list. He knew of other cafés that made good drinks and weren't as popular, but Fred, his (one and only) friend, had recommended the place and the least Hiro could do was try it out.</p>
<p>Plus, Lucky Cat Café had something that other café’s didn't: actual cats."</p>
<p>(Or, the pre-slash actual cat cafe au that no one asked for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Cat Café

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this fic is almost 4 full pages of flustered hiro/cafe worker dashi + mochi the matchmaker, and i hope it'll do its job and cheer someone up (bc come on, cats? cafe au? cute boys being flustered? what else do you need lol)
> 
> this was also my contribution for the #floodthetag on tumblr and was up for like 30 minutes before, y'know, haters and stuff, so if it's familiar somehow then you've probably read it already. if this is new to you then i hope you'll like it :D
> 
> Disclaimer: BH6 and all the characters used here are not mine. Also: un-beta'd

—X—

 

Hiro stood outside of the café with a mixture of anxiety and hesitance set into his bones. Lucky Cat Café, the sign boasted, red bubble letters standing proud with a fat cat curled around the L. From the outside, the place looked cozy with many people sitting at tables enjoying what looked to be a myriad of pastries and beverages. It looked welcoming and from the ratings the place got online, its current popularity wasn't only a lunch hour deal.

For someone who avoided crowded places like the plague, the café should've been put on Hiro's 'places to avoid' list. He knew of other cafés that made good drinks and weren't as popular, but Fred, his (one and only) friend, had recommended the place and the least Hiro could do was try it out.

Plus, Lucky Cat Café had something that other café’s didn't: _actual cats._

Hiro could see them now, walking around with their tails up, fuzzy ears flicking as they jumped onto people's laps and cuddled against them. As a person who wanted a cat more than anything but couldn't get one for multiple reasons, Hiro was practically vibrating with excitement.

Taking a deep breath, he gathered all his courage and took a step, intent on entering the place and cuddling with the furry felines. Before he could reach the door however, a couple walked out, smiling brightly at each other and not sparing a single glance at Hiro. That one action alone simultaneously crushed his courage and made him take more steps backwards than he had taken forward, his hesitance rearing up like an angry horse.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, he thought to himself. He stared longingly at the cats that were being lavished with attention by customers and sighed sadly. "The place looks packed," he muttered to himself, "I might not even get a table to sit at..." He frowned and, before he could do something as foolish as trying his luck, he turned and started making his way back home.

He only got as far as three feet before the door opened again, the startled sound of a woman gasping making him look back to see a fairly chubby calico cat make her way determinedly toward him. When the cat got close, she proceeded to curl herself around his legs, purring as she rubbed herself against him.

The woman who had just left the store was staring at him with a surprise he didn't quite understand and Hiro wondered about it briefly as he found himself bending down, picking the still purring cat up in his arms and cradling her like a baby. "Hey there," he said, cracking an easy smile as the cat reached up to rub her head against his jaw. He chuckled at the feeling of soft fur against his skin, "and what are you doing running away, hm?"

Before the cat could answer, the door to the café was thrown open, a man in a black, standard Lucky Cat apron rushing out to frantically look around. "Mochi!" He called out, panic clear in his tone.

The cat in Hiro's arms let out a loud meow, garnering the man's attention like a homing beacon. The man looked as surprised at the woman had, but he quickly shook it off as he walked toward them, relief clear in the way his shoulders sagged.

Hiro, in the meanwhile, was mentally freaking out.

Were all the waiters who worked in that café that _good looking_? Crap, no wonder the place got amazing reviews; the man who was steadily coming closer looked like he had just walked off the cover of a magazine, jeez, what even? Who had broad shoulders like that? What did this guy do in a previous life to win the freaking gene pool?

Aaaand he was walking closer, quick Hiro, think of something to say!

"Thank–"

"Cat!"

The man blinked, taken aback at his outburst.

Hiro blushed furiously, groaning mentally at his people skills. Crap, it was a wonder he even got into SFIT he was such a ridiculous mess. In times like this however, it was good to have a backup plan, a.k.a. apologize and run.

"Sorry!" He all but shouted before turning and getting ready to bolt.

"Ah, wait!" He didn't get far before a warm hand grabbed his elbow, stopping him effectively.

Hiro looked up at the man, scenarios of getting beat up or berated for all those minutes of standing in front of the store like a creep running gleefully through his head. Instead of doing anything like that however, the man just smiled a beautiful smile and pointed down at— _oh_ the cat.

“Oh my God,” he blurted out before gently handing the chubby calico to the man’s waiting arms. “I am so sorry, I didn’t—I wasn’t going to steal your cat, I swear.”

The man laughed, the sound warming Hiro’s chest as well as his cheeks. “No harm done,” he said, “right, Mochi?” The cat in his arms meowed, tilting her head up to lick at his chin. The man smiled fondly at the action, moving one hand to scratch behind her ears. “Anyway,” he continued, locking eyes with Hiro, “I noticed you outside the café earlier.”

Hiro blushed redder and wished the ground would swallow him whole. “I’m sorry for that too,” he added a quick bow at the end and felt mortified beyond belief when the man chuckled.

“Hey no,” he said, “none of that. There’s no need to apologize for that either—unless you’re from a rival café…?”

Hiro blinked in surprise, “No, I’m not—“

“Checking out the competition?”

“No! I just wanted—“ he cut himself off, twisting the end of his sweatshirt violently in his hands.

“Wanted?” The man prompted.

Hiro kept his eyes firmly on the ground, biting his lip. “I just wanted to cuddle with a cat…” he murmured, being more honest with himself than he had been all day.

There was silence in which Hiro had a staring contest with the sidewalk before a loud meow sounded between them.

“You think so too, Mochi?” He heard the man say, and when he looked up, it was to see the adorable sight of the man holding up the cat, nodding as if she was telling him something with her ear twitching and tail flicking. Mochi let out another meow, making the man nod again, “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

Hiro continued to stare, unsure what to make of the situation other than the mental squee’ing his brain was doing at the adorable sight. How can someone be that hot _and_ adorable? It should be illegal. But then the man was curling his hand around Hiro's wrist and pulling him gently toward the café and “Wait—“ Hiro dug his heels into the ground, “what are you doing!”

The man looked over his shoulder, smile wide and coffee brown eyes twinkling with mirth. “I’m taking you to the café; a drink and pastry on the house for saving me the trouble of catching Mochi before she got too far.”

Hiro blushed, shaking his head, “No, but I don’t—“

Mochi interrupted him with another meow, the man doing something to hoist her up so that she could look over his shoulder at him. The she-cat looked to be smiling as she batted her paw in the air, “Looks like Mochi wants that cuddle time too,” the man said, his smile turning soft, wider at the edges as his eyes crinkled happily.

And there was just no way Hiro could say no to that face, it was _so_ unfair.

“Okay,” he muttered, blushing.

“Great!” The man chirped, pulling him along to the café again. “You’ve met Mochi,” he said when they reached the door, “and I’m Tadashi.”

Hiro looked up, caught the man’s eye for a moment, and looked down again, blushing all the while. “Hiro,” he said, quietly pleased that he didn’t stumble over his words.

“It’s nice to meet you Hiro,” Tadashi said, voice as warm as his hand.

He opened the door and pulled Hiro in then, the sound of cat bells and various meows greeting him like an old friend. He looked around and took in the scent of fresh coffee and the coziness of the general atmosphere. Everything from the decor to the warm orange color of the walls made Hiro relax and it was scary how quickly he could see himself getting attached to the place.

A gentle squeeze around his wrist made him turn his head, blinking at the grin on Tadashi’s face. “Welcome to the Lucky Cat,” he said with a wink.

Hiro’s heart stuttered in his chest as he tried his best to smile back and hopefully not look like the stunned idiot he currently felt. This was dangerous, Hiro thought as Tadashi pulled him toward the barstools set at the front counters. Coming here was dangerous because, as Tadashi started telling him about the various pastries and drinks, it wasn’t just the café Hiro could quickly imagine himself getting attached to, it was the man in front of him as well.

 

—X—

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are buttons of love (so love meee), and comments shall be repaid with happy tears :'D
> 
> come say hi on tumblr!  
> (hoshikuso.tumblr.com)


End file.
